


Portrait

by Jennichi



Series: Bancoran/Maraich 30 Kisses Challenge [1]
Category: Patalliro!
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Theme #7 Superstar, ancient ficlets unearthed for no good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennichi/pseuds/Jennichi
Summary: This isn't a very well known fandom, so this story is more of an introduction to the major players. Plots to follow.





	Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> First posted in the Livejournal 30 Kisses community about 14 years ago. Someone has been "liking" them lately, so I thought I'd unearth them once more. Some are better than others.

You would think, after all these years, that the Diamond Syndicate would wise up and stop sending beautiful boys as their weapon of choice. I mean, they're about as effective as an over-cooked noodle against the major.

But I can see you're confused. So I suppose I had better start from the beginning. See that kid over there? The dog-faced one. You might call him "stocky" or "big-boned", but we're being honest here so we'll call him "short" and "fat". That dictator-like military uniform almost looks cute on him, doesn't it? Don't let him disarm you -- Patarillo's the 12-year-old king of Marinera, has been ever since his father passed away several years ago. Marinera is that small island in the South Seas, you may have heard of it? Its economy is almost totally dependent on diamonds. Which is where the Diamond Syndicate comes in, of course. They tried to move in and take over the mines when the late king died (thought it would be easy to pop off the boy), but they had forgotten who else had an interest in those diamonds: Britain. And the British weren't too keen to lose their cushy trade agreement with Marinera, so they arranged protection for the little king.

MI6 wanted to keep it low-profile, so they chose the one man they knew could go in alone and deliver results, their superstar agent. They sent in Major Bancoran, the Pretty-Boy Killer.

Ah, you hear that nickname and picture a sadistic assassin, perhaps? I'm afraid it's much worse than that. Do you believe in magic? Hypnotism? No, neither do I. But that cold bastard has charisma. One look from him and the boys come running with their tongues hanging out.

There he is, over there. One cool customer. I hear he hasn't cracked a smile in his life. No doubt he's got some mysterious, tragic past. No, not that one, the other. Dark hair down past his knees. Yeah, I agree, that has to be a liability in his line of work. Guess it shows just how good he really is.

Oh, the other one? Can't you tell? Young, lovely, innocent- Watch out! Don't catch his eye. That one is an assassin. He was one of the first that the Syndicate sent in, and I hear he even managed to resist Bancoran's lure... for a short time. Now he works for MI6. Officially, he's a paper-pusher; unofficially, he's Bancoran's partner-in-crime. Yeah, that's Maraich. Dangerous.

Hm, that didn't take long. Ceremony's over, everyone should clear out quickly.

So you want to know what Bancoran and Maraich are doing here? So do I. Patarillo took a shine to them, what with how they keep managing to save his life. He has a tendency to call for Bancoran's services when he senses trouble is coming. Of course, it has the added benefit of driving the major crazy.

Speaking of which, looks like the major and his boy have decided to take advantage of the empty chamber. Time to make a discrete withdrawal before Maraich notices us and decides to aerate us with his knives....

* * *

"Bancoran, there's someone watching."

"Trouble?" He doesn't even bother to break his concentration, which is fixed on the graceful line of Maraich's jaw.

"No, probably just that little pervert."

There was a soft chuckle. "I saw His Majesty's guards keeping a tight leash on him tonight. I doubt it's him. Let them watch." He felt Maraich's lips curving into a smile.

"You'll owe me, Bancoran."


End file.
